The Sun and Moon
by baileybijoux
Summary: Eric commands Pam to find herself a child. Ships TBD. In-progress.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So...first TB story. I'm gonna admit I'm kinda scared. Please be nice. :)

I got the idea of this story from many things: St. Francis of Assisi (thank you, AP Euro class), the fic 1,001 Nights (the name of the author escapes me, but READ IT. It's SO GOOD), and the aria Bist du bei mir by Stolzer. They should all come together in the end. Hopefully. Let me just say that I've never, ever, in my life finished a multi-chap fic. I hope to break that with this story, because I have a plan!

I would've put this on the SVM section, but I haven't finished all of the books yet so I figured this was a better place.

--

It was a very stupid idea. I knew it from the moment Eric suggested it. But, him being my maker, I have to comply with every single one of his wishes. Even if I don't want to. Even if I beg or give an excuse, I still have to. It's just the way we work. I wouldn't have been able to defer his command after a while, anyways. It would have been ever present and weighing down on me more and more every second. After a while, it becomes rather painful.

We were sitting in his office, waiting for 9:00 to come around so we could open his bar, Fangtasia, for the night. I knew he wanted something from me. At the time, I really hoped it wasn't sex because, Jesus, was I not in the mood for it. His eyes never left my face, and I finally let my guard down and rolled my eyes.

"Eric! What is it that you want?" I questioned exasperatedly.

"You need someone," Eric said, matter-of-factly.

"I have several someones," I pointed out, but I noticed that that excuse didn't work.

"No, not one of your pets. A permanent someone."

I stared at him. What the _fuck_ would I do with a vampire child?

"You want me to have a fledgling. A ward. Fucking progeny."

"Yes," he nodded, "I want you to find one tonight, if possible."

"_Tonight_? That's not enough time. I don't want to be like Bill Compton and be stuck with someone like Jessica of all people…"

"It's enough time, I assure you," he said. I wanted to slap that smirk off of his face.

"You followed me around for two weeks before you turned me."

"That is true. But I had been alone for nine hundred years, I wanted to find someone absolutely perfect."

"Well, thanks for that," I scoffed, "But I really don't want to be a maker."

"Why? Because it is too much responsibility?"

Too much responsibility my ass. I just didn't want to care for another person. Eric always makes a point to describe me perfectly, and lazy is right on the spot.

"As your maker, I command you to find someone before the bar is closed for the evening. You will glamour them, take them to your home, and turn them," he was positively glaring at me. What an ass. "The door opens in five minutes. Go."

I walked out of his office slowly, hoping he would change his mind. I knew he wouldn't, but it was definitely worth hoping for.

As I stood at the front door of Fangtasia, checking everyone's IDs and their general demeanor (if they were twitchy and sweaty, clear indicators of vampire blood withdrawal, I was to turn them away…or scare them away), there wasn't anyone I could find for myself. I didn't even know if I wanted a male or female child. The obvious choice would be female, but a man sometimes catches my eye every once in a while. All the humans that walked in were so unbelievably horny that every time their eyes traveled up and down my body, I snapped at them. Not very professional, as I understand.

Once two-thirty came around, I shut the door. Even though Fangtasia was open until four, Eric liked to keep all the drunken hicks from coming in and looking for some fun. Or a fight.

I sat at the bar. I could feel Eric's eyes boring into the back of my head.

_I see one_, he said in my head. I hated when he did this because it gives me a pounding headache.

I sighed and didn't respond to his observation.

_Look to your left_.

I didn't, just out of spite.

_Pam, your favorite bra will be found ripped to shreds tomorrow morning…_

I turned to face him, slowly, and glared at him. He was smirking.

Fuck you, too.

I turned my head the other way, to my left as he told me. I scanned the booths and the tables and the length of the bar. No one struck my fancy.

_Brunette_, he said.

Oh, what the fuck is this? I Spy? I scanned the room, eliminating all blondes and redheads and those posers with dyed black hair.

_She's looking right at you, Pam._

Right. Found her.

All of the sudden, Eric was sitting on the stool next to me.

"She looks like she's twelve, Eric," I said, extending my hand towards her. She _was _extremely pretty.

"But how old is she?"

"Twenty-one. According to the ID." The vault did come in handy sometimes. Also, so did knowledge of fake IDs, which I do possess. But the police can't get angry at us for letting in minors with fake IDs because the other bars and clubs in town just don't care.

The girl in question was stealing looks at me, and I caught each and every one of them. Her hair went down below her shoulder blades and her eyes were dark. She came in around ten-thirty, by herself, and sat down at a table. She was currently on her second martini, which she had been sipping on for the past two hours. A few men had come up to speak to her, but the conversations had lasted only a few minutes. She didn't seem fazed by it. She was just people-watching, which a lot of people did in this place.

"Go, Pam. And for once in your life, follow my orders without any insolent comments," Eric said as he walked back to his office.

I made my way over to the girl's table, very slowly, and with enough sultriness to catch the eyes of a few patrons of the bar, both male and female. She, however, looked nervously down into her glass. I could feel that she didn't want to speak with anyone. Especially me.

"What's your name?" I asked, not even attempting to be polite. Hey, Eric said I couldn't be impolite to him, not the girl.

"Nina St. Francis," she replied, quickly and quietly. I liked her already. She wasn't loud and obnoxious, she was soft-spoken and to the point. Thank goodness.

"Look at me," I said, tilting my head to the side trying to catch a glimpse of her face, which was now concealed by a sheath of dark, wavy brown hair.

"I don't…I don't want to," she nearly choked on her own words. It was very clear that I was making her uncomfortable. That's what she gets for walking into a vampire bar with a fake ID.

"Darling," I started, a smile growing on my face, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see your face."

Her grip on the stem of her martini glass had loosened, and her head began to tilt upwards slowly. She was a pretty girl. Her cheekbones were high, lips were a little pouty, and her side-swept bangs covered her rather large forehead. She still didn't bring her eyes up to look at me. Well, we'll do it the hard way, then.

My hand reached over to swipe her bangs off of her face, and then came down to cup her cheek. She looked at me then, quizzically. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, before I drew her in.

I hated that those were her last words as a human being.

I grabbed her ruffled, black satin clutch off the table and took her hand to lead her back to Eric's office. Her black sling-backs were clacking against the floor, in tempo with the beat of her heart. I could feel it in her fingers. God, she must be sweet.

Eric opened his door before I could even knock.

"Good," he said, a little admonishingly, "you have a few weeks off to accustom this one to our ways," he gestured towards Nina. Even glamoured, she still looked down towards the floor. This perplexed me.

I led Nina back to my car, wondering why Eric was so adamant that I have a child. It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

--

On the way back to my home, Nina sat in the passenger seat, completely silent. I had attempted to ask her questions, and she answered none of them. Her face was turned away from mine, and when I reached over to grab her shoulder, her head drooped forward. She was dead asleep. I didn't know how this happened, since I'm pretty sure she was still glamoured and I definitely didn't tell her to conk out.

I turned on my iPod, and the strains of a piano and violins and cellos soothed my nerves (imaginary ones, of course). I honest to god did _not _want to do this. I didn't want to take this girl away from her family, like I was taken from mine. The first few years are altogether miserable, with the consuming hunger plaguing you every second of every night, and the fact that you retain your humanity for a little while. You do miss your family, even though you left them knowing you were never to see them again. You feel guilty.

I stopped thinking about this when the aria began, and clear, perfect voices filled my car.

_Bist du bei mir, geh' ich mit Freuden__  
__zum Sterben und zu meiner Ruh'.__  
__Ach, wie vergnügt wär' so mein Ende,__  
__es drückten deine schönen Hände__  
__mir die getreuen Augen zu!_

The piece finished when I pulled into my driveway, and I turned off my car and got

quickly to the passenger door. I picked the girl up, cradling her against my chest, and brought her into the thresholds of my home. I could feel her breathing against me, hear the blood pumping through her arteries, and I wanted to taste her so badly.

To turn a human, you must drain their blood until they only have a few drops left, and then feed them yours. For three days, you leave them in the dark for them to change. It's a good thing my bedroom was windowless, because I definitely was _not _lying in the dirt.

She didn't wake up while I was feeding on her, and when I bit my wrist and she fed from me, I had to tilt her head back so it actually went down her throat. Her blood was so unbelievably sweet that it was nearly sickening.

I laid Nina down on her back, and I could literally see her skin pale and her insides beginning to change. She stopped breathing. I got a wet rag to wipe the drying blood from around her mouth, and I moved her hair out of her face.

I lied down next to her, and I waited.

--

_Review and tell me if I should continue! -Bailey S._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got this out a day before my deadline, and I'm super proud of myself haha. This chapter is quite a bit longer than the last one, and I'm super excited for future chapters.

By the way, I don't speak Spanish at all (yay French!), so all the Spanish in this chapter is from the wonderful world of Babelfish.

Thank you to all my reviewers from the last chapter! It really motivated me to write more. :)

* * *

She was dead. She spent all three of those days changing looking dead to any outsider. I didn't enjoy sitting in my room in the darkness for three days, but I was afraid that if the second I left her alone, she would rise, alone in a foreign place, and then effectively freak out.

Not that she was going to do that anyways, but it's better if your maker is there with you.

It was a Monday night, and because it was June, the days were long and I didn't wake up until a little past nine. I grabbed a TruBlood from the box I left in my bathroom, and drank it at room temperature. Blood (even synthetic) is absolutely revolting unless it's warm, but I had to do what I had to do. I sat on my bed, cross-legged, and looked at my new child, waiting for her to stir.

Two hours later, her eyes flew open. She didn't move, but rather waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. I turned on the lamp on my nightstand. She winced from the bright light, and brought her hand to her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked, sitting up and moving her hand to her forehead and leaned against it. I couldn't remember if I had gotten a headache when I changed, because I was too busy screaming to notice. At least she bypassed the shrieking part.

"Don't you remember? You were at Fangtasia, alone," I said, setting the TruBlood down on my nightstand.

"The vampire bar?" Her head snapped towards me.

_Well, _I thought, _this is fantastic._

"Yes. You were there, alone, and my maker ordered me to change you." I decided I should be as blunt as possible. You can't really skirt around the whole, "Oh, by the way, I technically killed you" statement. I was preparing myself for the worst.

"Into a vampire? Wait, you're a --?" Her question ended when she realized there was a half-empty bottle of blood on my nightstand. I'm glad she was observant.

"No, I changed you into a toad," I said, probably with a tad too much sarcasm. "You're a vampire. Let me go heat up some blood for you, because you'll be hungry soon."

I could see her face, the way her eyes widened when she realized that she was now on the blood-only diet. She'd get used to it.

As I wandered towards my kitchen, I noticed Nina had followed me. She had to hold herself up against the wall as she walked, but otherwise, she looked pretty healthy for a fresh vamp.

"Why did you pick me?" She asked as I stuck the bottle into the microwave. Her voice was naturally quiet, and high-pitched (but not Jessica high-pitched. I would have already staked myself had she just _sounded _like Jessica).

"I didn't. My maker did." I enjoyed being blunt.

I heard a quiet "oh" escape from her mouth, when I suppose she decided she shouldn't question me further. Smart girl, because I didn't even know why Eric chose her. Or why Eric chose anyone, for that matter.

"How old are you?" She asked me. With human women my age (well, the age I appeared), it was rude to ask how old they were. With vampires, it was a compliment.

"One-hundred and thirty-seven. How old are _you_?" I questioned with a hard voice.

"I'll be seventeen in October," she smiled faintly. I suppose she realized that her birthdays didn't really matter anymore. She couldn't look forward to turning eighteen or twenty-one, because now she wasn't able to vote, wouldn't really enjoy cigarettes, and wouldn't be able to buy alcohol. She wouldn't be able to do much of anything, especially with me watching over her. There was no way in hell I would let her run off and act like a fool like Bill's child. I shudder every time I think of that girl.

Nina sat down at the table, shakily. I set the bottle of blood down in front of her, and she just stared at it.

"You have to drink that," I said, sitting in the chair opposite from her.

She proceeded to stare at it even longer. Finally, her hand reached out to grab it, and she held it in front of her face, inspecting it. "What does it taste like?"

"That? It tastes like shit compared to real blood."

"Kind of like ground beef to kobe?"

"I suppose," I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know.

"I've always thought blood to be metallic-y," she said, before taking her first sip. "And that definitely isn't. Jesus, that's revolting!"

"Get used to it, sweetheart," I said, before a phone began to ring, and it definitely wasn't mine.

Nina got up, and began searching through the living room for her clutch. She found it on the coffee table, where I had left it. Grabbing the Blackberry out of her purse, she looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"It's my mom," she said, holding the phone out in front of her. "What do I do?!"

I shrugged. "Go ahead and answer it."

She pressed the answer button, and held the phone about six inches away from her ear. I was about to question her about that, but I figured out quickly why she did that. Her mother's voice was as clear as if she were actually standing in this room.

_"__¿Dónde has sido? He sido te llama y te llama para tres días!"_

I don't understand Spanish, so I just sat back and enjoyed the horrified look on Nina's face.

_"Mamá, por favor no ser enojada conmigo. No es mi culpa!"_

This conversation went on for a good ten minutes, and now Nina was pacing back and forth. I swear she was about to leave a mark in my carpet. I could tell she was becoming very frustrated, because she was switching between Spanish and English without even knowing it.

"_Mamá, _I can't think this fast in Spanish!" She yelled.

"Do you think I care?" This woman's voice was just as screechy in English as it was in Spanish.

"If you let me come home, can I explain to you what happened? I have a _really _good reason!"

"Is that really good reason of yours that idiotic boyfriend that you follow around like a lovesick puppy?"

"No, _mamá_! I swear on God's name that I'm telling the truth!"

"You better be here in an hour with a _good reason_."

And she hung up.

"I'm sorry," Nina said, "my mom's a little overbearing."

"A little, my ass."

Nina smiled. "So, I guess we have to go see her."

"I wish you wouldn't have done that." I got up to hand her the bottle of blood she hadn't yet finished.

Nina apologized again. "It's just me and my mom. I can't just leave her alone all of the sudden."

"I did that to my family."

"Yeah, but that was when vampires weren't out in the open."

Oh, touché, darling. "Will your mother handle this well?"

She snorted, and took another sip of her blood. "No. She's insanely Catholic. I mean, so am I, but I don't have a problem with vampires. She does."

I nodded in understanding. Churches everywhere, not just the Fellowship, were promoting anti-vampire propaganda. Because we're the children of the devil, obviously. And we devour tiny, innocent Christian children _all _the time. It's like the modern-day witch hunt.

Before I could grab my keys off of the table, the phone in my back pocket vibrated. The name Eric Northman appeared on the screen in clear, white letters. I tapped the answer button.

"Yes?"

"I'm coming by to see you. The girl is awake now, correct?" I could hear the wind rushing as he was talking. I wonder if talking on your phone while you were flying had the same effects as if you were driving.

"Correct. We were just about to visit her mother." I waited for the reply. He wouldn't be happy.

There was a long pause. Longer than I wanted.

"Why on _earth_ would you be visiting her mother, Pam?" He said, his voice tight in his throat.

"The girl answered her phone! I couldn't stop her," I said, "It's different now, Eric. Vampires are out in the open."

"Do you not remember the story Bill told us about Jessica paying her family a visit? That _cannot _happen again in my area!"

The doorbell rang. Nina instinctively ran to get it, without realizing that she had no idea who could be on the other side. She swung the door open, and looked upwards to gaze at Eric. I couldn't blame her.

"Hi," she said, meekly.

"Good evening, Nina. My name is Eric," he bowed his head a little, indicating that she should do the same. "Has Pam been treating you well?"

"Yeah," she said, nearly in a trance. "I mean, yes. She is."

Eric walked in and she shut the door behind him. He took a good, long look at her, up and down her body. "Have you called the Bureau yet?" He asked me, still eating Nina up. In the non-literal sense.

"No, I was planning on doing that tomorrow night," I explained. The Bureau of Vampire Affairs dealt with everything vampire, from registering new ones to court cases. It's pretty much the only good thing the government offered to us. Order.

"The Bureau?" Nina questioned.

"Yes. We need to get you registered. Change your driver's license, get rid of your social security number, that sort of thing." I slouched down into a chair in my living room. This whole ordeal had been very tiring. And would more than likely get more tiring.

"No social security?"

"You're dead, sweetheart," Eric said, smoothly, "You're not going to get any older."

Nina nodded her head in understanding.

"Now, I need to speak with Nina alone," Eric said, walking over to stand in front of me and stare.

"What? You want me to move?"

Nothing.

"Fine," I said, standing up and retreating to my bedroom.

As I stood in front of my mirror, brushing my hair a thousand times over it seemed, I could get flashes of her feelings. Not Sookie-grade telepathy, but just to the point where I could just grasp the gist of her feelings. Which, right now, included many things: horny being the clear winner (I could vouch for that one), terrified being second, and nervous not far behind.

Poor girl. Eric must be teasing her to China and back.

After a while, there was a tentative knock on my doorframe. Nina was standing there, looking almost flushed. She glanced around my bathroom and closet, admiring the sheer size of my closet. I was proud.

"We still need to go see my mom," she said, grasping a hold of the brush I was using to comb out her own hair.

I nodded. "What did Eric need from you?"

"I don't know. Something about how I had his blood through you, but he didn't have mine and how he'd like to get mine the traditional way. That kind of stuff."

"You do know that that means he wants to sleep with you," I said, leading her out of my bathroom and into the living room. I tossed her clutch to her, and she caught it with relative ease.

"I figured as much," she said, shrugging.

"You're not a virgin," I stated, looking over my shoulder just to see the puzzled look on her face.

"How do you know?!" She said, appearing quite irked as we climbed into my car.

I turned to her and smiled. "I would have tasted it. Virginity tastes like vanilla and every other ungodly sweet you can think of. It's divine."

"You've had a lot of virgins in your time?" This girl was smart, changing the subject away from herself.

"I used to. Eric and I made a point, early in my life, to completely ravage convents when we had the chance. Those were good times." I kept reminiscing as we pulled out into the street while Nina gave me directions to her house.

About halfway there, Nina turned to me with a perplexed look on her face, like she had been thinking too hard. "Should I really sleep with Eric? I mean, will you let me?"

I didn't understand why this girl was doubting herself. If any girl in this whole planet had the chance to sleep with someone like Eric, they'd jump at it. I was pretty sure that Nina thought I was angry over this proposition, but I was overtly fine with it. Eric's slept with a million times more people than I had.

"I don't particularly care, actually. I'm not going to keep you on a leash."

"Really?" She didn't sound excited. More like relieved.

"Go for it."  


* * *

_I imagined Nina's mom as Sofia Vergara in Modern Family. That woman cracks me up, for serious. _

_Please review! -Bailey S._


End file.
